Touch
by silvergirl1000
Summary: A touch of the Noah's hand could be both horrifying and also pleasurable. Allen liked to think it was the first one mostly. Tyki x Allen, T for Tyki, soft yaoi and other dark themes.


**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Tyki x Allen

**Touch**

Allen was afraid. Never before had he been this afraid before. Never before had he been more afraid for his own life than his friends'! It was terrifying as he felt goosebumbs rise on his skin. His left hand felt... well, he couldn't really feel it at all, since it was not there anymore, but it felt cold nonetheless. And painful.

His heart beat louder and faster as he stared at his captor, a Noah. It terrified him to the core, seeing him sit beside him, staring back at him with a curious look. Allen's heart clenched when he briefly looked at the Tease; those monsters who... killed Suman. They were ugly, but at the same time, elegant and beautiful in a... dark sort of way. Just like the Noah was, who was sitting beside him.

"Hmm?" Tyki stared at Allen curiously, puzzled why the boy suddenly went red from the face. "Why the red face, shonen?"

"I-It's n-nothing." Because Allen would really rather die than admit that he had thought _that_ about an enemy. Thanks to his embarrassment, his arm started to hurt more too.

"It doesn't seem like nothing..." Tyki said quietly and once again, stopped talking and stared at the boy curiously.

Allen felt uncomfortable by it, but was nonetheless grateful that he was getting these mere minutes added to his life. But it made him curious to find out what the Noah was thinking. And it kind of made him mad that he didn't know the other's name, yet he did know his. And before he could even think about his actions, the words slipped out, "I don't know your name."

The Noah blinked out of his thoughts and focused his attention to the boy again. It took a moment before the words sunk in, but when they did, he smiled, "Of course. It's Tyki Mikk." He said politely.

"Tyki..." Allen tested the name out on his mouth at first and then continued, holding his painful shoulder in a tight grip, "Tyki, what are you thinking about." ...Was he getting sentimental?!

"Why the curiosity, shonen?" Tyki asked, his eyes having some sort of a glint in them, as he adjusted his position and got a little more closer to Allen. Something tugged at the back of Allen's head, but he ignored it for now. "You've been staring at me for a while now."

"Have I now?" Tyki smiled slightly and then looked up into the brightening sky. And Allen suddenly thought he had fallen asleep, because he fell right next to him, eyes closed. But he opened his eyes, leaned on his elbow and stared at Allen.

They stared at each other for quite a while, until Tyki raised his other hand from the ground softly.

Allen flinched; that hand had done damage enough already and he slightly moved away from him. Tyki captured his right hand and hold him back from moving away.

"Don't worry, I have no reason to destroy your body any further. If I decide to kill you, I'll do it with Tease."

Allen stopped moving and stared at Tyki.

"You don't mind if I...?" Tyki left the sentence hang and raised his hand again. He didn't wait for an answer though and simply dragged two of his fingers across the left side of Allen's face, who flinched slightly. His gloved fingers stayed slightly longer on the scar, before they moved downwards, to his chin, to his neck. He couldn't go farther, because the coat was in the way, so he stopped there, feeling the boy's pulse.

Allen felt his cheeks grow hot again and clenched his eyes shut. Until, he felt something press lightly against his lips. His eyes shot open, but the feeling was gone already. Was that his hand, or...

"Take this as a... parting gift. Allen Walker." Tyki snapped his fingers once and a Tease landed on his hand. Allen watched as he sat up and leaned over him. He looked completely emotionless, but his eyes gave him away; they were sad. He slowly pushed the butterfly against Allen's chest and said to the Tease, "Don't devour him, just rip a hole in his heart." Taking his hand out he also took a hold of his coat's button and pulled it away. It had the boy's name on it.

Taking a brief look at Allen's direction, he leaned in and gave a small kiss on the other's lips again. "If you had survived, I think our relationship could've been _very_ interesting." A small sillouette of a smirk and he removed a card deck from the other's coat. Recognizing them, he threw them on the boy softly, who was already dead.

THE END!

-

-

-

A/N: I'm putting up some short stories I've been writing, so no one would think that I'm just lazing about 8D Anyway, this obviously takes place in episode.... you know what. I don't really remember the episode XDD Before 60 I think... Anyway... this was sort of dark for me XDD I should go and write something fluffy now~! BYES!


End file.
